1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical-technical or dental-technical work table which has a protection arrangement in the forward region of the table surface.
Such a work table is employed in a medical-technical or dental-technical laboratory, or also in medical or dental practices, in order to be able to carry out various kinds of work in a readily manipulable manner and with quality. Here, there may be involved e.g. material removing processing measures on a workpiece or model, or testing measures such as technical measurement procedures or optical examinations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With a known work table for a medical- or dental-technical laboratory, described in DE 196 24 506 A1, there is provided a hood-like protection arrangement having a forward protection plate of transparent material, which is intended to protect the user from injury through chips resulting from processing in the case of material-removing processings to be carried out in the region of the protection arrangement, or also from the spreading of dust arising in the processing.
FIG. 2 of this publication shows a hood-shaped protection arrangement having a forward, transparent protection plate and a rearward protection wall, which are both held at the forward end of a carrier arm extending from the rear forwardly.
FIG. 9 of this publication shows a medical- or dental-technical work table in accordance with the state-of-the-art, with which there is present a protection arrangement formed only by means of a transparent forward plate, whereby the plate is attached, in a rearwardly obliquely upwardly extending arrangement, at its lower edge region to an attachment limb extending upwardly from the work table. This protection arrangement affords no protection function to the rear.